1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive television system comprising a transmission device of television waves for teletext multiplex broadcasting, a household receiver having a teletext multiplex receiving function, and a circuit device connected to the receiver, and more particularly to an interactive television system for transmitting desired data in a vertical blanking interval. The invention also relates to an interactive television system of complementary information display type, virtual channel type, viewer participation type, response feedback type, broadcast relative online type, and broadcast independent online type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the trend of high function and high precision of general household television using ground waves, the technology for utilizing the general household television is noticed as part of multimedia. At the present, teletext multiplex broadcast is available, and, for example, cooking recipe guide and translation synchronized with the voice by character row display are presented as the information service relating to the program, or news, weather forecast, stock market report and others are presented as the information service not relating to the program.
This kind of television, at the present, offers one-way information transmission from the broadcasting station to the general household television, and the purpose of use is limited to a small range of application.